United Heroes Prequel: Chronicles of Doom
by KingFrancisX
Summary: A short prequel story to the entire United Heroes Universe. Read how the maniacal Victor von Doom, the Marvel Universe most dangerous villain out there, has played a HUGE part in the creation of the many adventures in this inter-dimensional series. Learn the origins of The Pulse and how the ever-terrifying power of the ISO-8 came to be. Because if you don't, you are DOOMED.
1. Issue 1: Quest for Power

_Issue 1: Quest for Power_

 **Manhattan, New York (One month before "The Pulse" event)**

In the middle of the proud and busy city of New York, everyone from humans to mutants are enjoying a nice, relaxing afternoon. People are chatting with their friends and family. Small-time crooks are effortlessly beaten by the police. And best of all, no superpowered threat that could determine the fate of the entire planet. Even if there was one, the world's mightiest heroes ranging from the Avengers to the largest military faction that is S.H.I.E.L.D. will always be there to answer the call to protect their planet and the universe.

Right now, a small group of those famous heroes, the Fantastic Four, are currently racing through the skies of Manhattan in their Fantasti-Car to chase their arch-nemesis, and possibly the most dangerous man in the entire world, Doctor Victor von Doom, or Dr. Doom for short.

"Let me drive, Stretch!" Ben Grimm, also known as the Thing, ask Reed Richards, also known as Mr. Fantastic, to let him drive the hover car to chase Doom.

"Leave him alone, Ben." Sue Storm, also known as the Invisible Woman, said to Ben.

"What is Doom thinking? Attacking us in our own home?" Johnny Storm, better known as the hot-streak Human Torch, wonders about his own question and Doom's motives.

"Doom is one of the smartest people on the planet," Reed Richards answered the hot-streak. "He knew the only way past my high-tech security was a surprise mystical attack like this. He took something of mine, and I'd like to know what." He said as they continue chasing Doom through the Big Apple.

"Reed, babe, let me go for it. I can do it." Johnny requested to take on Doom by himself.

"Be careful!" Reed advised him, knowing his cocky recklessness.

"Be MORE than careful!" Johnny's older sister further advised her brother.

The Human Torch turns up the heat with his signature catchphrase, "Flame On," and quickly catches up to Doom, only for the Latverian Monarch to easily hear him coming and divert him away from his trail, leading the idiot FF hero to hit the side of a building.

"Great job yelling 'Flame On' so he knows you're coming." Ben sarcastically congratulate his dim-witted flame friend.

"Don't lose him." Susan said, with her family continuing the great chase of Dr. Doom throughout the city, but still isn't making any progress in catching up with him.

"Ah, excuse me, he's getting away!" Ben told the others of Doom's escape.

"I got this." Sue uses her cosmic invisibility powers to mentally blow up Doom's small air-cycle. "I believe a 'boo-yeah' is in order." She said with a fist bump.

The Latverian King tries his best to regain control over his air-cycle but fails and is blown out of the air, with some additional sun burn to the back thanks to Johnny, "I did say 'Flame On', so don't act all surprised." As Doom is falling to his defeat, he cast a quick mystic spell that temporarily turns off Johnny's flames. "Flame on, flame on, FLAME ON! I-HELP!" He screams for his life when he notices he's falling to his doom. Thankfully, Reed and his big, elastic hand catches him before that happens.

"Gotcha!" Richards said.

"Freakin' black magic, it is not fair!" Johnny complained.

Doom falls to the concrete hard on his back but was able to brush it off, with the Thing jumping out of the Fantasti-Car to finish the job. "Guess what time it is?" He asked the supposed beaten Doom.

" _Prattling moron."_ Doom said, unamused. He effortlessly uppercuts the walking orange brick in the stomach, knocking him straight through a nearby glass window. _"You insipid trolls. I was born of-."_ And was then cut off by a surprise light blue barrier made by Susan Storm as she and the rest of the Fantastic Four land next to metal face.

"Force field. You're under arrest, Dr. Doom." Susan said to Victor.

"Do you, uh, have the authority to arrest him, sis?" Johnny asked her sister.

"Sure, why not?" Susan replies.

"You break into our home. You attack us in front of our children." Reed starts a conversation with his nemesis in science and other things.

" _I am your superior in EVERY conceivable way, Richards. You will learn to respect me, even if it's with your dying breath."_ Doom threatened the elastic man, even though he can't do much inside that force field.

"Speaking of breath, have you tried flossing?" The Thing made a clever quip towards the evil doctor.

"Ah snap!" Johnny commented.

" _Children!"_ Doom insulted his arch-enemies, using his mastery over magic to unleash a powerful explosion that knocks away the superhero family and leaves him to escape with a teleportation spell undisturbed.

"Uh! Get ready for it. He's around here somewhere." Johnny said when the four gets up from the ground.

"He's gone." Reed said, noticing that Doom is long gone from the area now.

"Good." Ben remarked.

"Did he kill himself, because really that would be awesome." Johnny wondered.

"No one with the ego of Victor von Doom would EVER kill themselves." Susan told her younger brother.

"Well…no, that's true." Johnny responded.

Meanwhile, Reed is looking back at a holographic image of the Baxter Building from his tablet, still trying to figure out what and why Doom invade their home, "He took something from me. I know it."

* * *

 **Latveria, Doom's Castle**

Later that afternoon, far away in the country of Latveria, ruled by their king that is Doctor Doom, the egotistical monarch retreated back to the insides of his medieval-styled palace to his medieval-styled laboratory.

" _That egotistical fool thought it would be simple enough to attack him. I was there searching. Searching to see if Richards have what I need in his possession, but I see he does not. Everything he has, I have,"_ Doom said while looking at a holographic image of the Baxter Building from his armor's gauntlets. _"Why? Why does this power elude me?"_ He brings up pop-up screens of the many countries and famous locations in the world, including many Hydra bases, the Savage Land, and high-security prisons. _"I have searched the world. I have studied magics that do not exist anymore. I have conquered EVERY science. All I see are these artifacts…"_ All the screens are replaced with images of ancient relics of great power. _"Powerful as they are, they will not bring me my heart's desire…but they could defeat me if in the right hands. They must be dealt with. It is time to look past this dimension."_

With his incredible magic, Doom teleports himself to a strange, cosmic dimension where everything looks unnatural and makes no sense whatsoever, but the person, or demon, who rules this dimension wouldn't have it any other way.

" _Dormammu!"_ Doom calls out to the ruler of this 'Dark Dimension'.

Rising up from the great flames of the Dark Dimension, the Dread Ruler, Dormammu, appears right a couple feet tall before the wicked doctor of Earth. _**"Mortal…"**_

" _My name is-."_

" _ **Victor von Doom."**_ Dormammu finished for Victor.

" _I come here offering trade."_ Doom proposes to the cosmic demon.

" _ **And what is it you have to offer?"**_ He asked.

" _I can offer you your earthbound enemies. I can give you Dr. Strange, or anyone else that has kept you from seeking your fortune."_ Doom offered to the flaming ruler of this wacky dimension.

" _ **And in return?"**_ Dormammu asked.

" _Power."_

" _ **What kind of power?"**_

" _The kind of power you possess. The kind of power that would make the earthly plane tremble."_ Doom explained.

" _ **I must say it is interesting that you come to me with this, because I cannot think of anything I would like LESS than YOU with that kind of power."**_ The Dread Lord said to Doom, knowing that it is a very BAD idea to give someone like him that kind of power.

" _Speak wisely, demon."_ Doom warned him with an imposing tone.

" _ **How would helping you, the most power hungry mortal in the earthly plane, how would giving you access to that kind of power being my best interest?"**_ The Fire Lord questioned the not good doctor.

" _Because of what you get in return."_ Doom told him.

" _ **I'll be honest with you, Victor, I don't see this happening."**_ Dormammu charges up a red mystical beam of energy in his left palm and fires it at Doom, who managed to defend himself and counter with his own green mystic magic, but the attack barely fazes the Dark Lord. _**"I wonder, Doom. Is this still about your poor, dead gypsy mother?"**_ That question angered Doom to new heights, attacking Dormammu with an even stronger mystic wave, which starts to irritate the evil one despite not doing any damage. _**"It takes a special kind of mortal arrogance, to think so well of yourself, when there is so MUCH evidence to the contrary!"**_ The cosmic demon attacks Doom with another mystical attack, weakening the man's armor and mystical defenses to the point of kneeling to the ground, wounded, while Dormammu charges up one, last attack to finish him off. _**"As much as I would like to see you flail in agony for the rest of your days…"**_ He attacks Doom with his dark magic, causing him to scream in great pain as he feels himself slipping away. _**"I believe I will cast you out whence you came, with a lesson…"**_

Instead of killing him, Dormammu sends Victor back to his throne room in Castle Doom, weakened and could barely stand on his two feet, but could still hear the words of the demon talking inside his head, _'Learn your place, doctor, or it will be the end of you.'_

" _NO!"_ Doom shouted and screams in anger to the ceilings of his giant throne chamber, in the back of his mind wondering what in the world he should do next to gain power to control all life in the Earth.

* * *

 **KFX here: Here's a short, 4-issue, prequel story of what's going to happen in the next main story in the United Heroes series, "D-Avengers: Spider Island DX", giving us a glimpse of what Dr. Doom's been doing before and during the events of my previous entries. Yes, I know this entire first chapter, and a bit of the later chapters, are almost one-for-one of the official Marvel Motion Comic, "Marvel Heroes: The Chronicles of Doom" that you can find online on YouTube, but I loved them and I promised later chapters will be more original.**


	2. Issue 2: Into the Exo-Space

_Issue 2: Into the Exo-Space_

 **The Next Day in Manhattan**

Flying through the skies in his Extremis Armor, the Invincible Armored Avenger, Iron Man, was enjoying his "Me Time" until he got a call from his personal assistant (and sometimes lover) of Stark Industries, Pepper Potts.

' _Uh, Tony?'_ Pepper calls Tony from Avengers Tower.

" **I'm having me time, Pepper."** The selfish billionaire told her.

' _I think we have a security breach.'_ She informed her boss of the situation.

" **You think? What does that mean 'you think', because a security breach, that's vaguely important."** The armored-up hero flies at top speed, making his way to the rooftop balcony of Avengers Tower, where he sees Ms. Potts waiting for him as he lands.

"There was a massive energy surge in the south quadrant of the complex." Pepper told Stark.

" **Surge?"** Tony questioned as his face-plate opens up to reveal his real, handsome goatee face.

"Then a five-second power outage." Pepper continued.

"Outage? We can't HAVE a power outage. It's impossible." Tony said, thinking it's extremely weird and unlikely that someone was able to disable the tower's defenses, unless that person was as smart as he is.

"Exactly. Now look at this," The redheaded assistant turns on her tablet and shows Tony an image security took of a small green cape out in the open while the rest of this mysterious figure is hiding in the shadows.

"What am I looking at?" Tony asked, seeing nothing he deems suspicious on screen.

"Am I crazy or is that a cape?" Pepper questioned, highlighting the outline of the cape.

"Is there anybody on the premise wearing a cape?" Tony asked his lovely assistant.

"No."

"Not even that weird intern?"

"We did a full security sweep." Pepper informed the superhero CEO.

"You think someone was here for all of five seconds and disappeared?" Tony asked.

"I do." She casually agreed, knowing how weird and crazy the planet she lives in is, anything is possible.

"Is anything missing?" Tony asked.

"Only you know everything that's here." Pepper told him.

"Green cape…" Tony takes a few seconds to ponder and deduce the identity of anyone he knows, whether they're hero or villain, that could have the ability and intellect to create a massive energy surge, then a five-second power outage, and escape within that time frame with whatever knowledge he or she needed from the tower, and there is only _one_ person he could possibly think of that possessed those abilities, and is not liking the thought one bit. "Uh-oh."

* * *

 **Latveria, Castle Doom**

In his medieval lab, Doctor Doom is there alone and monologuing to himself after his successful escape from Avengers Tower unnoticed.

" _Tony Stark is a genius, but he doesn't know the level that I am working on even exists."_ Doom said to himself, all alone, without anyone to boost his universal ego any further. He opens up holographic screens of various heroes and villains throughout the galaxy and scans them for anything useful. _"Ah. These marked files…"_ He takes a second to go through the files of a certain mutant with the letter 'M' as a scar over his right eye. _"Lucas Bishop. Time traveler. Energy absorption."_ He goes through the files of Hydra. _"The terrorist organization, Hydra, has reformed under the leadership of Viper, the Madame Hydra."_ He then searches through the file of a mutant scientist with pale white skin. _"Nathaniel Essex. The one they call 'Mr. Sinister'. Power and intellect that MAY even match my own."_

The mad-genius/sorcerer continues to search through the files of all these superpowered beings and their various findings, only to find them either mildly interesting or downright non-useful for his plans of ultimate power, that is, until he found one file that managed to capture his stoic attention. _"Now then, what's this?"_ He finds the file of superpowered black man that holds tremendous control over anti-matter. _"Adam Brashear. Blue Marvel. Has the power to absorb and channel anti-matter. Years ago, he found a dimension between realities called the 'Exo-Space', where negative and positive matter coexist. In this dimension, there is an abnormally powerful substance called 'Neutronium' that could potentially solve countless world problems, but was having trouble bringing it back to this dimension because of its irregular atomic structure, so he eventually gave up on his research. But no one has what I have. It will take an elaborate plan. It will take everything at my kingdom's disposal, but I will have this Neutronium."_

* * *

 **A few hours later…**

After building a high-tech inter-dimensional transporter that's powered by magic, Dr. Doom was easily able to cross dimensions to this Neutral Zone through a portal, standing on the cliff of what appears to be Neutronium and looks out to the endless whitish-purple space of this dimension to find even more chunks of Neutronium, some bigger than others, all floating in this space between realities.

" _So this is the Exo-Space?"_ Doom asked himself before kneeling down to pick up a small chunk of a purple Neutronium crystal. _"And I assume this is what they call Neutronium?"_ He asked himself. He uses his incredibly advanced armor to scan the radiation and power level of this cosmic rock he's holding in his hand, finding himself amazed in the power just this small chunk is wielding. _"Incredible. These crystals appear to be frozen spacetime. And the potential it contains is practically limitless and ever-evolving. It might even rival that of a Cosmic Cube, maybe even surpass it. I will take this back with me for more proper research."_

Just the moment Doom crosses back to his home dimension, the Neutronium in his hand immediately breaks down into nothing but powerless dust. _"What?! That's impossible!"_ He exclaimed. The villainous monarch quickly goes back to Exo-Space and picks up more crystals and takes them back home, only to find them break down like the first. _"Confounded cosmic rock! Why won't you stay stabilize?"_ He said anger and annoyance.

For the next couple of days, or weeks, Doom has really been using everything in his unmatched power over science and magic to try and safely bring the Neutronium back to Earth, but with every attempt he keeps on failing. Each time he crosses dimensions, the Neutronium will either stabilize or destabilize, depending on the universe Doom is currently standing on. All this time wasted, and Doom isn't an inch closer in studying and using the Neutronium without the darn thing backfiring on him.

In his throne room, the arrogant doctor screams in tremendous anger to the ceiling like he was after his miserable meeting with Dormammu. _"HOW?! WHY CAN'T DOOM USE THE POWER OF NEUTRONIUM WITHOUT IT DESTROYING ITSELF UPON ARRIVAL TO THIS DIMENSION?!"_ Doom shouted alone in his throne. _"There must be some way, some secret key I'm not seeing here, but what is it?!"_

Unknown to Victor until it was too late, a mysterious, but extremely random bright white light starts to envelop his entire kingdom, his entire planet, his entire universe into itself, as if somehow everything in reality is about to break apart from a mysterious force of unknown origin. _"Oh no, what is this?! WHAT IS THIS…"_ Were the last words of Victor von Doom, as his entire universe is cloaked in this bright light, but from where he has no idea, but let's just say once everything turns back to normal, his plans for gathering the Neutronium will become A LOT easier, and A LOT more catastrophic for the entire world.

* * *

 **KFX here: What is that bright flash of light that randomly took Doom and the entire universe? Find out the "Genesis" of this mysterious "wave" next chapter**.


	3. Issue 3: Genesis of the Pulse

_Issue 3: Genesis of the Pulse_

 **Outside the destruction of reality**

A massive battle that decided the fate of the entire multiverse has just ended between two super-powered heroes and two megalomaniacs. Those two heroes were Mobius's greatest hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the super-fighting robot from an alternate future Earth, Mega Man, stopped the plan of their arch-enemies that has teamed up for total control over all of reality, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily. The doctors collected the seven mystical gemstones of unlimited power native to Sonic's world called the "Chaos Emeralds" to power up the machine to activate their "Super Genesis Wave" so they could alter all of reality and effectively turn themselves into gods. Fortunately for the heroes, both Sonic and Mega Man were able to stop the doctors using the power of the emeralds, destroy their big battle mecha, and use a technique called "Chaos Control" to fix their universes. And while Mega Man was successful in fixing his reality, Sonic on the other hand was having trouble focusing thanks to the unwanted arrogance from Dr. Eggman.

 **BGM-Dragon Ball Super OST-Endless Training**

"HRRRGH! Eggman! Cut it out, ya nut! You're…gonna…mess…me…UP!" Super Sonic shouted while trying to shoot his green sphere of chaos energy over at his reality, but Eggman keeps ramming the super hedgehog with the other half of the Egg-Wily Machine X's head.

"If I can't have the universe MY way, then YOU won't have it AT ALL!" Eggman professed.

Sonic looks at his chaos control sphere and sees it going crazy. He has to fire the energy at his reality quickly, even with Eggman distracting his focus. " _AW_ , MAN…It's this or nothing…" He directs his chaos control at his reality and shouts, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and fires it.

"No you don't! FIRE!" Eggman intercepted the blast with an energy shot from his broken machine head. With the untimely and reckless interruption from the mad doctor, Sonic's Chaos Control did hit his reality, with _a little_ more force than necessary, and accidently shatters the ENITRE multiverse, causing an enormous bright light to slowly swallow up them and everything else in the multiverse.

"That…That doesn't look right…" Eggman said, instantly regretting his premature action.

" _OH_ , for the love of…Eggman, what did you DO?!" Super Sonic asked him, as the white light gets closer and closer to the arch-enemies. "What did you…?!" Unfortunately, they both could do nothing but cover their eyes and brace for the harsh light, wondering what it going to happen to themselves and all of existence.

 **BGM End**

* * *

 **Earth-616 (Also known as Prime Earth now), Castle Doom (Night of "The Pulse")**

After that mysterious flash of white light that enveloped his entire universe, Dr. Doom is seen lying flat on the floor of his throne room unconscious before he regained control over his mind and body and begins to get up from the ground.

" _Ugh…My head…What happened?"_ Doom said, holding onto and shaking his head to clear his mind. It would seem that all of reality has been brought back in perfect shape, with no one in the entire multiverse, including the ones that caused this 'multiversal reset', sharing no memories of their temporarily demise or the flash of light that just enveloped their worlds.

" _I came back from exploring Exo-Space but then I suddenly lost consciousness. It might be its radioactive atmosphere getting to me. But why does it feel like a part of my past, my entire history up until now, has been changed or slightly altered?"_ Doom asked himself, remembering things a little differently from his normal 616 past, like teaming up with a man named Albert Wesker from another universe among other small alterations, but besides those small changes, everything else is still the same from the original 616 universe. He's still the ruler of Latveria. He's still the most dangerous scientist/sorcerer in the entire world. And he still hates Reed Richards with a burning passion.

" _Bah! It doesn't matter. Doom has no time recollecting his past thoughts when there is work to be done."_ Doom returns to his laboratory with the big inter-dimensional transporter already powered up for another failed trip to the Neutral Zone, spotting his holographic computer showing a strange reading coming from that middle zone in reality. _"Hmm?"_ He checks his computer to find a strange energy reading that has entered the Exo-Space and made a few, mysterious changes to it and the Neutronium. _"It would appear that we have some sort of anomaly that has entered Neutral Space. How come?"_ He checks another screen to get the scans and information about the universe he needs and is quite intrigued by the results. _"Quite interesting. Just recently, the entire facet of reality seemingly fell in on itself a few moments ago and was then recreated. Our entire multiverse was destroyed and effectively 'rebooted', including the Exo-Space dimension. That explains why some of my memories have been either altered, erased, or added new memories. This also explains why that dimension seemed to have changed. And thanks to my magic and superior intellect when it comes to cosmic forces, I'm the only one that got the reading of our changed universe, with everyone else going on their merry lives as if nothing happened a few moments ago._

He moves away from his computer to his dimensional transporter. _"I'll look more into the cause later. For now, let's hope whatever power that altered our universes has helped the current predicament I find myself in."_ Doom said as he enters Exo-Space once more time.

* * *

 **Exo-Space**

As the metal-masked king re-enters the Neutral Zone, he instantly discovers everything has changed completely in this middle section between realities. All the Neutronium that was previously colored purple has gotten a complete makeover. All signs of these cosmic rocks floating in space have tasted a different color of the rainbow. Some red. Some blue. Some green. Some even multi-colored.

" _Well now. Wasn't expecting this."_ Doom said stoically. He picks up a green chunk of Neutronium from the floating rock he's standing on and brings it back to his dimension, where it successfully sustained itself during the trip and now works in normal space unlike before. Doom chuckled, _"Excellent. I was right. Whatever happened to our multiverse recently has fixed the unstable isometric lattices of the Neutronium. Instead of being a structure of seven-atom groups, it's now eight. It's now more stable. More powerful. Completely comfortable in real space, and I need more. MUCH more."_

The villainous doctor spends the next half hour harvesting the Neutronium for his nefarious deeds, unknowing that his constant activity in that recently altered dimension is slowly causing a rift in his reality. While Doom is observing his Doombots harvesting the countless amounts of Neutronium in this middle universe, he spotted the temporal crack that connects Exo-Space to the far corners of his universe.

" _What is…A rift in reality? How come?"_ He asked himself.

Sudden sparks of cosmic energy from inside the Exo-Space starts to shoot out like rapid lightning, destroying all of the Doombots that were in the middle of gathering the Neutronium back to Castle Doom. Doom notices the source of the disturbance in the middle of this alternate dimension, an enormous cosmic ball of that strange chaotic energy that he scanned earlier is starting to tear this entire separate universe apart while simultaneously affecting the prime universe as well.

" _All the excess energy that was used to change our multiverse was applied here thanks to my portal, and it can't sustain it any longer. If this keeps up, not only would I lose my only source of Neutronium, but my entire universe will be caught in the explosion. NO! This universe is for Doom to rule! I will not let this stand!"_

Using the full powers of his armor, combined with his magic, Doom fires a humongous mystical beam at the source of the incursion, putting everything he's got in preventing the death of his entire universe. _"It's working! Almost got it! Just a little more!"_ He lets out a loud scream, going over the limits of his abilities to put a stop in the rupture of this dimension.

The collision of great powers between a man with terrifying mystical, scientific abilities and an alternate dimension was too much for the latter to handle, causing the entire Exo-Space to actually blow up while a crack in the 616 universe is still open, scattering all of the Neutronium onto the entire universe with a massive shockwave. The majority of the Neutronium lands all across the Earth in countless trillions, wreaking havoc worldwide, shutting down all technology, grabbing the immediate attention of heroes and villains to assess the damage and the mysterious rocks that have scattered across the planet.

Back at his castle, Dr. Doom barely escaped the destruction of the Exo-Space and quickly spots his Neutronium raining across the planet from his balcony _"Tch. It would seem I applied a little too much pressure in my attack to reduce the damage. At least my universe wasn't destroyed. Unfortunately, all of the Neutronium from the Exo-Space is now existing on this world now. And while I would love to begin gathering it for myself, I'll take some time off in studying the ones I have in my possession. Besides, I'm sure the heroes are busy dealing with the other villains who has ahold of this substance, as well as their own study of this 'Isometry-8'. But once I've done my research on every possible idea on how to use this to their fullest potential, the heroes will never see me coming."_ He said with a menacing undertone, laughing maniacally as he re-enters his castle.

* * *

 **KFX here: And now you all know how The Pulse of the Marvel Universe happened. Thank you Sonic and Eggman. You have helped given Dr. Doom the essential tools needed to conquer the world.**

 **So yes, the events of Worlds Collide, the crossover between Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, did happen in this continuity and changed a few things in each universe.**

 **Sonic's universe: In this series, before, and after the Super Genesis Wave, Sonic's world has always followed the game series' timeline, with a lot of elements added from the Archie Comics (Post Reboot continuity, I might add). Unlike the comics, Sonic and co. don't remember the events of Worlds Collide, with only Sonic and Eggman having very, very, VERY vague memories of the events.**

 **Marvel Universe: As it was hinted earlier, the 616 universe was slightly altered thanks to the Super Genesis Wave. And while a majority of its history is still from 616, events and history from various Marvel media was added in like the Marvel vs. Capcom series and the different TV shows. This explains stuff why Eddie Brock's history in this series is a combination of his 616/Spectacular Spider-Man incarnation. Why Peter met Gwen Stacy in high school instead of college, etc.**

 **RWBY Universe: Barely any changes. If there was, it was minuscule at best and not very important until necessary.**


	4. Issue 4: Prelude to Doomsday

_Issue 4: Prelude to Doomsday_

 **A few months later**

Over at Latveria, Doom and his people are almost done with the repairs to their country after the Green Goblin waged war and almost destroyed the entire multiverse with the ISO-8, especially the Goblin's most dangerous weapon: The ISO-Oz Sapphire, capable of rewriting all of reality. Thanks to the United Alliance between heroes and villains from multiple dimensions, the multiverse was repaired and Osborn was sent to rot for the rest of his days over in the Negative Zone prison: Prison 42.

" _Confound that Osborn, making a fool of Doom,"_ Doom cursed Osborn's name, watching the repairs to his capital city, Doomstadt, from his castle's balcony. _"His childish war almost destroyed my kingdom, sending his 'Goblin Nation' to attack me while he was attacking the rest of mankind across dimensions. Because of him I lost a lot of time researching the ISO-8 I have at my disposal. But despite all that, this little skirmish did provide me a little more data about this strange substance. If a fool like Goblin was able to manipulate the ISO-8 to rewrite all of reality, then that proves its limitless potential, and why only Doom can use it to its fullest. Now I wonder if my other theory is true."_ Pondered the dread king with his hand under his metal chin.

As the egotistical maniac ponders, his armor picks up a strange and extremely powerful reading not far from his castle and into the nearby forest. _"And right on schedule."_ He jumps off his balcony and flies to the forest at top speed thanks to his armor's jet boosters. When he lands, he walks towards the source of the energy signature and finds emerald-colored gem, stylized in a radiant cut. _"It would seem that my theory has been proved right."_ The Latverian Monarch said with a small smile behind his metal mask, picking up the strange stone and flies back to his castle for further research.

* * *

In his laboratory, Doom placed the gemstone in the middle of a small contraption for research purposes and immediately analyze its properties, wavelength, and the source of its immense power. _"As I suspected, this primordial stone materialized after another multiversal reset, similar to how the ISO-8 first formed. The readings I'm getting from this one stone are simply phenomenal. The other ISO-8s pales in comparison and has already rivaled the power of an infinity stone, and that's just the start,"_ Victor materializes seven more holographic screens, each with a blacked-out image of that's similar in design to the stone he's researching. _"There appears to be seven more gemstones similar to this one, but where I do not know. Maybe they haven't been formed yet and it's only a matter of time. But what are the chances they might form on another world throughout spacetime?"_ He wonders.

The machine scanning this new ISO-8 stone begins to overheat and short-circuit the entire lab, not to the very surprise of Doom, who seems to have suspected this could happen when scanning such tremendous power. _"It would seem that even with my superb intellect, researching and harnessing this power would prove troublesome. While I hate to admit it, I'll need some help on this task to find and controlling these 'Exo Stones'."_ Files of three very specific individuals appear on screen: One person with four metal arms, another that looks like a walking egg, and the last being a mysterious woman with pale white skin and a robe. _"Luckily, I've been keeping tabs on these three for quite some time, as two of them are the only ones that have fully mastered controlling ISO energy, with the woman just recently gaining possession of an ISO-8. I have no doubt she has plans for her crystal and I'm sure she'll put it to good use in the future. For now, I'll wait on her and speak with the other two individuals one-by-one."_ He said while walking out of the room.

* * *

 **That night at New York**

Inside a hidden laboratory somewhere in the Bronx side of New York City, a healthy looking, muscular man wearing red glasses, a green-and-yellow jumpsuit, and four mechanical octopus-like tentacles sprouting from his back is currently busy building a robotic duplicate of the amazing superhero Avenger, Spider-Man, in hopes of using this spider android to take down his mortal adversary once and for all.

" _Doctor Otto Octavius, we meet again."_ A mysterious, striking voice of fear coming from outside his laboratory frightens the evil doctor straight up to his feet.

"Who's there?! Show yourself coward!" Octavius shouted, getting his mechanical arms ready to strike anyone that dares enter his lab. But once he sees the figure that quietly walks from out of the shadows, the mad doctor's face turns into absolute shock when he recognizes the man standing before him with his flaunting green cape and cold metal face. "Doctor Doom?! What are you doing here?! How did you find this place?!"

" _At ease, Octavius,"_ Doom put his palm forward to calm Doc Ock. _"I am not here to fight. I am here on business, while also bearing gifts."_ He opens up the suitcase he was holding in his right hand and opens it in front of Ock, amazing the Doc with more than 100 million dollars in cash stacked inside of that suitcase.

"That amount of money will provide me all the utensils I need for a lifetime. But color me suspicious, Doom. I know the kind of man you are. You're not one to offer 'gifts' to anybody, unless you're expecting something in return." Doc Ock said, thinking something's is up.

" _You are right to assume that, because I need your help."_ Doom told him while he locks up his suitcase filled with American cash.

"To be your pawn? Your lackey?"

" _My partner in research."_

"Huh?" Ock said with a face of shock and great confusion.

" _We may have had our differences in the past, Octavius, but I see now more than ever you are the right scientist for the job,"_ Doom complimented Octavius as a brilliant scientist, something the man rarely receives from his allies and foes. _"Just recently I discovered a new power that could turn the entire Earth into my plaything, but I've admitted I needed a little help to accomplish such a task. That is why I came to you,"_ He begins walking around the laboratory while Ock keeps an eye on him. _"Your expertise in nuclear radiation is quite different from my approach, but at the same time more proficient. You were one of the first to harness the power of the ISO-8, and with the help of your old colleague, Doctor Eggman, the both of you quickly mastered its power in record time."_

"Ivo?" Otto said, a bit surprised that Doom knows about their partnership until he remembered their attack on New York months ago was witnessed worldwide by the news.

" _Yes. You two, along with another, are essential in helping me control the power of worlds,"_ Doom said as he stops walking and looks back at Octavius. _"You should consider this an honor that Victor von Doom is personally requesting your help with a task he couldn't perform on his own,"_ He holds out his right hand towards Doc Ock for a firm handshake. _"Help me, and I promise you that you'll not only receive all the power and riches you have ever desired in your lifetime, you will also gain domain of your entire universe."_ He said that last part of his offer sound very convincing to the criminal mastermind, which seem to have gotten his wide-eyed interest.

"Domain over my own universe?" Otto begins laughing at the thought of controlling his own universe and takes extreme glee of that possibility. "When you put it that way, how can I resist? It's not every day the Great Doctor Doom comes to ME for help." He accepts Doom's handshake and shakes with firmly. "You have yourself a deal, Doom. When should we meet up with Ivo and our last team member?" He asked the dictator.

" _Doom will contact you when all the necessary players are not busy with their own plans,"_ He hands Ock his suitcase full of cash and begins walking out of the hidden lab. _"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Octavius. I look forward to our partnership in a few months."_ And then Doom leaves out of the door, leaving Otto all alone back to his work on his 'Mecha Spider-Man v2.0'.

But unbeknownst to the two infamous doctors of Earth, someone was keenly watching them from far away, far from the Earth to the Blue Area of the Moon, where the blank eyes of an alien with a big head and a blue cloak looks in horror at the beginning of a petrifying alliance.

* * *

 **Another few months later (A day before the fearful meeting between villains from different dimension)**

After the recent events involving a global robot rampage on Mobius and an inter-dimensional symbiote invasion, Doctor Doom has managed to convince both Doctor Eggman and the evil Remnant sorcerer, Salem, to join his cause in finding and controlling the power of the newly discovered Exo Stones. And as a bonus, he managed to acquire the part-time assistance of the new anti-hero in the world, Cinder Fall, who recently gained mastered control over a Pure Symbiote, a symbiote god she calls "Toxin". Now it is night at Latveria. About another 24 hours until he meets with his new associates with plans in conquering their respective worlds.

" _Like everything, this is about control. Systematic control of power. In a way, I have trained for this moment in my entire life."_ Doom begins monologuing, walking past all his robotic duplicates and green armored guards who bow to him as he passes to his lab, holding onto his green Exo Stone tightly in his right hand. _"Once I meet with my new allies, we will discuss plans on how to find and control the Exo Stones, which appear the other seven are scattered across time and space. With our brilliant minds coming together, no one like Reed Richards, or the Avengers, or anyone else from across dimensions will be able to stop the chaos and destruction we will unroll onto the world and beyond,"_ He said after arriving to his medieval science lab, opening up dozens of holographic projections of Dr. Eggman and his mechanical army, Dr. Octopus and his ties to the supervillain underworld, and Salem with her Grimm beasts. _"Once all eight Exo Stones are in our possession, the power to control the entire multiverse will be accomplished with a snap, and then the heroes' days will be-."_

Doom's thoughtful monologuing was then interrupted when he senses the untimely arrival of the immortal demi-god of the universe, Uatu, also known as "The Watcher", teleports himself right across from Doom inside his castle.

" _I am Uatu…The Watcher."_ Uatu introduced himself to the power-obsessed monarch, having been watching Doom for all these months and finally decided to pay him a visit. Doom silently scoffs at the demi-god, showing no fear or panic whatsoever, and waits patiently for whatever the God of Blank Stares has to say to his superior in absolute power.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN... D-AVENGERS: SPIDER-ISLAND DX (Will be found in the "Spider-Man/Avengers" crossover section)**

* * *

 **KFX here: If you have been a fan of the United Heroes series since the beginning, this is how the opening prologue of "Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog-Fate of Two Worlds" started, with a meeting between Uatu and a mysterious being in the shadows, who is now revealed to be Doctor Doom thanks to this chapter. Everything up until now has been leading to this. Let's see how are favorite webhead, hedgehog, and Huntstress girls from different dimensions will be able to stop this dark alliance of powers. Find out in Spider-Island DX, where more revelations behind the ISO-8 and these new "Exo Stones" will be talked about in that and future stories. See ya in the summer, or sooner, whenever I feel up to it.**


End file.
